Resurfaced Girl
by Ethynn
Summary: How they met, and the hardships that follow when a promising young baseball star and a bedridden girl who cannot move fall in love. Post Ep 10
1. Part 1 of 3

**Resurfaced Girl, Hinata x Yui**

**I had completely fallen in love with this pairing since episode 4, and the main thing I was holding onto in this show was, "Aww man, they'd better get together!" And then at the end of episode 10 I was crying so much I thought I'd throw up with happiness... Oh, but anyway it was all like, "The pairing I ship is CANON FOR ONCE!" and then with the series ending in a week, I felt like I needed something to hold onto with this series, which brings us to Resurfaced Girl. Please enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. This pairing is the best ever! **

It takes place in a time when there's so much excitement every day, that he can barely keep himself awake by lunch time. He's there trying to sleep under a tree in the courtyard when he hear light footsteps coming closer to him. "Oh, Senpai! You sure look vulnerable trying to sleep, don't you? How about I wake you up with my foot in your mouth!"

He catch her foot as it comes flying at him. He opens his eyes to pale blue and white stripes. "What are you doing? I'm awake! I can see your panties, you know!" The girl pulls her foot back angrily. "Stop it with your petty attempts at attacking me."

He puts his hand over his forehead like a visor, and tries to see past the brightness at the girl in front of him. She looks weak, with a small build, but from experience he knows she's quite strong. She has long, pink hair tied into short pigtails, and she's made strange adjustments to her uniform like chains, and a devil tail, supposedly trendy accessories for the vocalist of a rock band.

"Petty?" she screams. "I-I mean, I wasn't trying to kick you! Naturally if I was, then you'd be face to face with dirt right now! I was just thinking, 'Oh, wow! A nap would be great right now!' and was trying to find a place to sleep. And then I thought, 'that one over there looks like it has the best shade!'"

He looks at her incredulously. "Oh, really? You want to take a nap? Come here then," he says, patting the ground. She sits down next to him with her cheeks puffed. "Go to sleep. You're tired, right?"

"Of course I am!" she says, closing her eyes. He stares at her, waiting. Her face which was momentarily calm forms into a less patient, and complicated, angry one, and she starts fidgeting. She's not tired at all. He doubts someone with that much energy all the time would be capable of taking afternoon naps. "Ah! How can you sleep right now! It's so boring!"

"Because I'm tired. Now you might not understand, but I actually need some sleep right now, so if you could just go somewhere else for 10 minutes, I'll deal with you later." He folds his arms behind his head and lean against the tree, closing his eyes again.

He doesn't hear her leave, so he opens his left eye to see her actually trying to sleep again. Or maybe she'd actually somehow fallen asleep. Or just faking it because she had nowhere else to go, and her entire regime of her days consisted of bugging him. Her breathing slows down, and her face is once again relaxed. Did she actually fall asleep? Her head falls against his shoulder, and he pushes her off.

"Stop it, you're drooling," he says, sticking his finger in her mouth and pulling at her cheek.

"You're drooling too," she says, supposedly waking up and doing the same thing back at him.

"What did you say to me?" he asked, pulling at her other cheek.

"Having hearing problems at your age?" she retorted, pulling at his other cheek.

They fight like this a lot. It's a familiar feeling, but he can't actually remember who this girl is, or where he knows her from. He didn't actually dislike her, is all he can say for sure.

"Hinata! C'mon!" he hears, and snaps out of it. He's on the baseball field, at bat. Another ball goes past him. Strike. "All right, let's just take a break."

Hinata sets the bat down and goes to the water faucets to wash his face. "What's going on with you?" a guy from the baseball team asks him, while handing him a towel. Hinata just shrugs, and takes the towel after thanking him. Everyone can tell he's been spacing out a lot lately, but he hasn't told them what's been on his mind.

The field begins to fill back in with people again, and Hinata goes back to bat. When the ball comes at him, a flash of a girls face surfaces to his mind again, but he shrugs it off and hits the ball. The ball flies out of the field. A home run. A relief sets over the field, as Hinata, one of the most talented players, has finally hit the ball for once. Then a light sound in the distance, like the sound of glass breaking, is heard from the house nearby. Hinata sighs, and drops the bat, and walks off to go retrieve it.

The crashes through the window of the bedroom of a young girl watching a baseball game on her TV, and lands in her lap. She holds the ball in her hands. A faint smile develops on her face, and she quietly murmurs to herself, "took you long enough."

Her mother rushes to her room after hearing the crash, and finds her holding the baseball. "Oh dear," she says, "Someone must be playing a game nearby… Let me get a dustpan," she says. The doorbell rings, and her mother rushes to answer it. A young man with blue hair explains to her how he accidentally broke her window, and embarrassingly asks for it back after apologizing several times. She tells him it's fine, and leads him to where the ball was.

Hinata bows to her, and lets out a deep breath, exhausted from the long baseball practice, and that when he finally hit the ball, it crashed through the window. How much would the replacement for the window cost? He's been saving up for other things.

He goes into the room to discover his ball in the hands of a bedridden girl, sitting up with an nervous look, as she worried about how others saw her since nobody besides her mother ever did. Hinata bows to her, and upon looking back up at her, realizes he recognizes her from somewhere, and a nostalgic feeling hits him.

"Are you a real baseball player?" she asks him, excited.

Hinata scratches his face, uneasy. "That's right," he says. "I'm practicing with my team right now."

"Wow, I wish I could see," she says, looking thoughtfully down at the ball. This is somewhat of a request. She looks to her mother.

Her mother looks to Hinata, who catches the pleading look and stared confusingly at her. "Do you… want me to ask them if they don't mind if you watch?"

The girl gasps happily, "You'd do that?" There is such excitement in her voice that Hinata can't help but agree to, and it's clear that she may have not left her bed in awhile. "So, what's your name?" she asks him.

"It's Hinata," he says, watching her mother prepare the wheelchair.

"Mine's Yui," she says, smiling with all her teeth.

At the baseball field, everyone is waiting in the heat for one of their team members, who was taking a remarkably long amount of time, to bring back the ball. Finally, he appears, but rather than with the ball they had been anticipating, a girl in a wheelchair is being brought to the field. It is finally apparent to the members of this baseball team that their star player is losing it, and from completely blanking out in the middle of practice, to mistaking a pink haired girl in pajamas for a baseball, they are wondering at what point will they really bother to do anything about it.

Hinata tells Yui to wait at the side while he talks to the players. She watches from afar as he tells them her story. An innocent young girl who's dream was to hit a homerun, but after getting hit by a car, was unable to do any more than watching a game from her television. They reluctantly agree for her to watch just this once, and are more worried about Hinata embarrassing himself in front of a female than a new nuisance interfering with their practice.

But as the practice progresses, anyone on the team who glances over at their spectator realizes just how easily impressed Yui is with their game, and any time the ball was thrown into the air, Yui follows it with her widened eyes and a huge, amazed smile permanently fixed on her face.

When practice ends, Hinata gets some canned coffee from the vending machine and goes to where Yui is sitting, and sits down next to her. "So, was it everything you thought it would be?" he asks her, popping open his drink.

Yui isn't listening. She is staring at his coffee, longingly. "Does that taste good?" she asks.

Hinata looks at her sad expression. "What, you want one?" Yui smiles and nodds happily. Hinata sighs and buys one from her from the machine. He hands it out to her, who stares at it awkwardly. "Oh, you don't expect me feed it to you, do you?"

"What choice do I have?" she asks angrily. "It's not like I want you to, I just can't move my arms," she says, puffing her cheeks.

"All right, we should get going now, I guess," Hinata says, turning her wheelchair around and taking her home.

"Wait! My coffee!" She cries. "I want my coffee!"

"I'll give it to you when we get back," he murmurs. "You really don't have manners, do you?"

"You're so cruel! Even though I gave you my cherished company at your baseball practice!" She whines as he strolled her home.

"Who says your company is cherished?"

"People always tell me that when I go to their baseball games!"

"You don't go to baseball games!" he snaps, squeezing her nose.

"Well excuse me for being paralyzed!" she shouts, biting his hand.

"Ouch! You want me to leave you here?"

"My apologies," she cries, "please don't leave me here." She has a feeling he really would do it.

Hinata feels some sort of assuagement set upon him as it is suddenly crystal clear that this girl is the one from his memories, and they'd often fight this way before. And at that moment, both of them knew that it was that person they had been waiting to meet, and the this was the first of many days they would spend together - or maybe a continuation of happy, exciting times they used to spend together in some other life.


	2. Part 2 of 3

**Sorry I took awhile for chapter two despite them being so short. I wanted to wait until the anime was finished for certain reasons. **

"Oh, Hinata! Sorry, but Yui's asleep right now. You can still come in, though. I'll make you some tea." Yui's mother opens the door for Hinata and leads him to the living room before heading off to the kitchen. Once she's left the room, he walks into Yui's room and sits down at her bedside. From the looks of her face when she's asleep, if Hinata didn't know any better he'd think she's a calm, polite girl. Getting bored with just looking at her, he pinches her nose to cut off her breathing.

Yui soon wakes up from lack of oxygen, and Hinata immediately lets go and hides his hand in his lap. "What just happened?" Yui asks. "My nose feels funny."

"No clue," Hinata responds, looking off to the side.

"Oh, Hinata. When did you get here. Wait, how long were you watching me sleep!" she asks, worried.

"Hm… three hours, maybe four?"

"That's impossible! I wasn't asleep that long!"

Yui's mother comes in soon. "Oh, Yui? You're awake? Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"Oh, I'll help," Hinata says. They both leave the room and head to the kitchen. Yui's mother gives Hinata some green onion to cut while she starts on the soup.

"You know, I think it's great that you've been stopping by here a lot. Yui's cheered up so much since you showed up. She rarely meets anyone, after all, in her condition…"

When they finish cooking, her mother brings the food to her and Hinata steps into the doorway. "So, Yui. Did you have fun at baseball practice last time?" Hinata asks.

"Yes!" She says happily after receiving the soup.

"Well, there's a whole baseball game going on today. Our team going against another. You can come if you want. I feel like I can do better with somebody watching me!"

Yui eyes widen with happiness, then she turns and looks out the window to hide her eagerness. "Well… if you just HAVE to have me there, then I guess I can come…" She mumbles.

"Nah, you aren't needed. Don't bother coming," Hinata responds, noticing her hiding that she actually wants to come.

"Then what did you JUST say!"

"Hm… I don't really remember…" he says playfully."Remember, damnit!"

"Come on, Yui," her mother says, cutting in. "You have to eat."

"Wait, I'm not done-" she's cut off by her mother spooning soup into her mouth.

The baseball game is different from when she went to watch Hinata practice. She isn't the only one watching, and it's the first time she's ever been surrounded by so many people. It's hot, and suffocating. All her life, it had only been her and her mother, and suddenly there are all these other people. It makes her uncomfortable/ She looks around at all the other people enjoying themselves, cheering, jumping up and down for Hinata's team, and wonders how much bigger his life must be compared to hers, how much bigger it's always been. To Yui, Hinata makes up a huge part of her tiny life. To Hinata, does Yui only make up a tiny part of his huge life? All these people are here for Hinata's team? No, here for Hinata? Cheering for Hinata? Then what does that make Yui? Something of an NPC?

Suddenly the crowd goes silent, and still Yui brings her eyes to the field, and sees a fly ball to second. Everyone expects him to catch it. It's something similar to a scene Yui abruptly remembers. At the time, it was a chance. Hinata let his guard down to catch the ball, and Yui took the opportunity to tackle him as payback. But to Hinata, it must have meant so much more. He's a baseball player after all.

Hinata catches the ball. The silence grows into a terribly loud cheer, and blur of jumping and screaming, and from where Yui is sitting, looking passed all the fans to Hinata, she makes eye contact. Despite all those other people there to cheer him on, he looks at her, and smiles immensely. Unexpectedly to herself, Yui smiles back. That Hinata looked to Yui out of everyone else in the crowd.. Yui means something.

After the ball game, Hinata goes to Yui and starts to take her home. "Did you see me catch that ball?" he asked, proud of himself.

"Hmm, who knows? I wasn't particularly watching you. There was a more handsome guy at third base…" She says condescendingly.

"Like I've said before, I'll leave you here."

"I'm sorry. I know what I said was wrong. Please take me home," she cries.

"Oh, welcome back!" Yui's mother calls from the kitchen when they get back. She comes to aid Hinata with getting Yui back into bed. "Did you have fun today, Yui?"

"It was hot and loud and full of people… but… it was fun!" Yui responds.

"I see," Yui's mother says. "I'm glad. Do you have any plans for tomorrow, you two?"

Yui looks to Hinata. "Oh, well, I don't have practice tomorrow," he says. Yui looks down, saddened. "Uh… but we could still go somewhere?"

Yui puffs her cheeks. "I don't really feel like going any where with you!" she says, sticking out her tongue.

"What'd I do?" he asks.

"Fine. Take me to the local shopping district," Yui says, averting eye contact.

"Huh? Why?""Don't ask why, just take me there tomorrow!"

"Fine, fine. I'll take you," Hinata says, leaving the room. "See you tomorrow," he says while waving his hand in the air.

The next day, Hinata does take Yui to the shopping center. Being the weekend, it's at it's busiest, and Yui is once again anxious to be surrounded by so many people. But at the same time she feels safe knowing Hinata is right behind her this time.

"So, what's the reason you wanted to come here?" he asks her. "Something you want to buy?"

Yui looks around for a store she's interested in going into. Really, she rarely gets to go out around a lot of people. Her mother takes her on walks sometimes, but never to such a lively place. "Ah, let's go there!" she said, spotting a music store.

"Do you like music?" Hinata asks her as he steers her into the store.

"Didn't I ever tell you? It's my dream to become the lead vocalist in a band!" she says.

"Wait, wasn't hitting a home run your dream! That's why you come to the baseball events, right?" he takes her through the isles while she looks around for something that catches her eye.

"I've got a lot of dreams. It's not like I can do everything I want all the time like you can."

"Sure you can. You wanted to come here, and here you are, right?" Hinata says.

And Hinata is right. As long as he is there, she'll be able to do a lot of things she wants to do. Whether it's going to baseball games, buying music, or what she really wants most out of anything else…He'll grant that for her.

"Oh! Let me see that album!" Yui says. Hinata shows her an album that caught her eye. "Girls Dead Monster? Weird… I've heard that name before…" And then it hits her.

A band called Girls Dead Monster. She was their manager once. Then the lead vocalist passed on, and she took her place. "Iwasawa…" She remembers Iwasawa singing her ballad, and then disappearing right before the eyes of all her fans. That was the way she left that world. And for Yui to also be gone from it… did Yui disappear the same way?

A world where Yui could do everything she'd ever dreamed of doing… She could move, play guitar, perform a German Suplex, score a goal in soccer… Why would she want to leave such a place? At any rate, she had to talk to Iwasawa. Because if she had been through what Yui had been through as well, then she might know something. "Hey, Hinata, do you remember her?"

Hinata takes a look at the CD. "Girls Dead Monster? Hm. I get the feeling I've been to one of their concerts before, but I don't actually recognize the name… This is weird…"

"That's because it happened in a different world, right? The one we first met in."

Hinata remembers how he was having visions of Yui before meeting her after hitting the ball into her bedroom. "A different world… Hey, you were the vocalist in this band! But you kind of stunk…"

"Hey! That's not what we're talking about. The point is, you do remember! Besides, I sang just as good as Iwasawa did! So… do you remember me leaving that world?""Uh… Oh! If you're getting at something here, sorry I'm not ready to get married so soon…""Huh! What are you talking about? Marriage?"

Yui's 1 wish. As long as Hinata was there, he'd be able to grant it. That's how she's felt from the start. Iwasawa left the world because she'd rid of regrets of her past, but if there Iwasawa had a past full of regrets, then there must have been a world even before the previous world. If that's the case, what is this world for?

Yui started out living a life. She died with regret, and moved on and met Hinata. He helped her let go of her regret, which brought her to this life. That's what she knows. But if that's the case, then what about Hinata? When Yui left that world, Hinata stayed, right? Then what was this Hinata?

"If you remember me passing," Yui says to Hinata, "Do you remember your own?"

Hinata thinks. "Um… no, I can't…""Then how about this: Can you tell me anything that happened you before you met me? Can you tell me something about yourself that I don't already know?" she asks.

"What's gotten into you?" he asks, startled.

"Can you even tell me the name of the members on your baseball team?" Yui asks, now positive of herself, and the conclusion she has come to.

"What…I…" Hinata grabs his head, confused.

"It's ok," Yui says. "It's ok if you don't know. Just don't think about it," she adds. "Hey, Hinata!" she says, suddenly putting on a happy face. "Do you know how to get tickets to see one of this band's concerts?"


End file.
